


Children

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Days of GOT7, Alternate Universe, Family Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB just misses his children and grand-children.</p><p>((Set 20 years in the future.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> 6 of 30 of my 30 Days of GOT7 series. 
> 
> This fic isn't related to the others.

Children

JB smiled as he looked at the scrapbook when Jr. sat beside of him and kissed his check, “Doesn’t feel like it’s been 20 years, does it?”

JB; who was now the CEO of his own entrainment company; just looked at his husband and smiled, “No, it doesn’t,” but Jr. could tell he was hurting inside.

Jr. closed the book and took JB into his arms, “You know, we could call them.”

JB just shook his head and got up, “I need to shower and go to bed. I’ve got a busy day tomorrow,” then left to do so.

Once Jr. heard the water starting to run, he got out his phone and set up a conference call to all the others and was first greeted by a happy, bouncing Yugyeom, who was holding his own baby in his arms, “Eomma! What a nice surprise!”

Jr. couldn’t help but smile back, “And how is little Namjoon doing?” he waved at the toddler, who was trying to chew on and wear Yugyeom’s trademark gold chain.

Yugyeom smiled, “He’s doing pretty good. Two of his teeth came in this week and I think he’s…” he stopped and looked inside of the baby’s mouth, “Yep, he’s cutting a third. Bambam’s in feeding little Jimin, did you need to speak to both of us?”

All of the sudden, Jackson popped up and the holo-image of the conference call, now split in half and he grinned, “Hey baby, what’s happening?” he then winked.

Jr. rolled his eyes, “Really Jackson, with husband and twins behind you?”

“And my lovely wife, Youngjae and out daughter,” he grinned, Youngjae and said daughter were actually off screen.

Youngjae spoke up, “I told you to stop calling me your wife! Just because it’s no longer taboo for group pairings doesn’t mean you have one husband and one wife!”

Jr. spoke up, “Now that all of you are here, I need to ask a favor…”

xXx

On JB’s 42 birthday, Jr. took him to his favorite restaurant; however, before they went inside, he looked up and smiled, “I just want you to know how much I love you, Im-Park Jaebum. You mean the world to me and I wouldn’t want anything to change and just because GOT7 isn’t a group anymore, doesn’t mean we aren’t all still family.”

Jr. fussed over JB’s tie for the millionth time as JB looked at him and smile, “I know, babe. I just miss them that’s all.”

“I miss them, too,” Jr. whispered as he took JB’s hand, “But for now, it’s you and me. Let’s go celebrate your birthday,” he then led him inside and everyone jumped out and yelled, “SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAEBUM!” and he couldn’t be happier, because for the first time in a long time, JB smiled as they were surrounded by all their children and grandchildren. Today couldn’t have  been a better day.

 


End file.
